Kagerou
Kozakura Kisara, more widely known as Kagerou (影炎, lit. Shadow Haze), is a player of Evoked Legends Online. Appearance Kagerou wears a sleeveless black dress with the front reaching just above her knees, and the back reaching just below. She wears a black fingerless glove on her right hand with a bright red "4" on it. On her feet are elegant black sandals. Her black hair is slightly disheveled and reaches below her underarms. The distinctive scaly skin of the Gorgons is displayed on the sides of her cheeks. Personality Kagerou is a headstrong and focused girl, with her goals and objectives clear in her mind. Never faltering in her decisions, she always expects to be the best at whatever she tries her hardest at and pushes herself to do things too much. She does not like being distracted and is the type of person to get things done early instead of waiting until later to deal with them. She also feels uncomfortable when she doesn't understand something, so at that point she will try her best to figure out a way to comprehend that thing. Kagerou tries not to beat around the bush when it comes to a topic, unless it is delicate, and likes getting right to the point. Before she joined the Secret Police, she felt friends were unnecessary, but now feels that friends are good to have, although she isn't too enthusiastic about making more. Background Kagerou was born to a wealthy, aristocratic family, but lived her life mostly as a shut-in, hating to go to the outside world. When her parents threatened to send her to boarding school and prevent her from touching any of her devices ever again, she finally gave in to their demands and was forced to train in a kendo dojo as a form of discipline. It was revealed that she was an extremely quick learner. All her academic work was good, and her one-handed swordsmanship style was flawless. She planned to participate in the National Kendo Tournament and face the champion, but when she learned that a leg injury made it impossible for the champion to ever participate again, Kagerou nearly quit the tournament completely. After much persuasion from the dojo master and her parents, she reluctantly agreed, and dominated the competition. Wanting a more interesting way to fight and a bigger challenge, she got Evoked Legends Online and used her abilities as a Gorgon to defeat any enemy she chose. Her power caught the attention of Virtechs and the government, and they recruited her into the Secret Police a week after her first log-in. Abilities As the winner of the previous kendo tournament, Kagerou possess incredible skill with a blade. Her preferred style, however, is unorthodox in the world of kendo as she prefers to use only one hand. In the game, she still uses this style. However, in addition to her katana, Gen-oriko, she uses a snake-like retractable whip in her other hand. The whip is used to wrap around enemies and immobilize them, or the teeth at the end can be like a grappling hook or small venomous daggers. Gen-oriko is a katana that Kagerou found in the inventory of a very powerful-looking gangster that she killed. It has a black and red hilt, with a shining silver-colored blade. The blade itself reverberates with Dark energy at will, allowing the user to deal a large amount of Dark damage along with the Slash and Pierce damage of a katana. The Amamiya Blade Arts she learned in the real world are combined the illusionary powers of a Gorgon and the magic properties of her sword, making it five times as deadly. Her sword attacks deal an extremely high amount of Slash and Dark damage and some degree of Pierce damage, while her snake whip delivers ranged Crush damage and Pierce damage depending on what part made contact. Due to the nature of her movements, the enhanced attacks she uses mostly have large hitboxes and are almost guaranteed to cause the enemy to bleed upon contact with flesh. As all Gorgons have a special ability, Kagerou's is called "Rakshasa Incarnate". Using this ability sends her into a berserk or frenzy mode, coating her entire body in a deep darkness and rendering her red eyes a brightly glowing scarlet. In this form, she passively accumulates large amounts of Soul damage, but she gains a great damage reduction buff from the darkness surrounding her. Her movement is doubled, and her blade is strengthened enough to cut through thick metal effortlessly. She can turn this ability off, but there is a cooldown time depending on how long she had the ability in use and how far she pushed herself while it was active. Gallery KagerouAnnoyed.png|Annoyed KagerouChuffed.png|Angry KagerouCry.png|Sad KagerouCurious.png|Curious KagerouDisappointed.png|Disappointed KagerouKiller.png|Murderous KagerouPanicked.png|Flustered KagerouShocked.png|Shocked KagerouTalkdown.png|Serious Music Theme Trivia *Please note that I would've preferred the regular version of Liar Mask for Kagerou's theme, as she is not hyper in any way, shape, or form. *Kagerou herself is based off of Akame from Akame ga Kill!, Azami from Kagerou Project, and Tendo Kisara from Black Bullet. Category:ELO Player Category:Female Category:Gorgon (ELO) Category:Character